sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Underground Fanon/Episode 2
This is the 2nd episode of Sonic Underground Fanon. This Episode Focuses on Sonic & Jackson Piraka Plot After Sleet and Dingo found out about Captain Joseph, they decided to trick him into thinking that Sonic and his siblings are after his treasure, Can Sonic and Jackson calm down the scurvy koopa before he kills the hedgehogs? Pirate Friend or Pirate Foe Queen Aleena: (Narrating) Since the quest began, my childern and their new friends must be on the lookout for anything dangerous. Espacilly pirates. (We can see Sonic, Jackson, Sonia, Rico & Manic are seen heading towards the coast line in the docks.) Manic: Hang loose, Sonia. It's just a rumor! Sonia: Duh! But what if Mother really IS here? Sonic: She'd better be! I'm missing the opening of a new chilli dog stand for this. Rico Rahkshi: (to the Hedgehogs) So let me get this straight, you three are searching for your mother, who is actually the Queen of the entire planet of Mobius, meaning that you three are royalty & becoming the Council of 4, in order to defeat Dr. Robotnik once & for all, but only when the time is right, is that about right? Sonia: That is correct. Jackson Piraka: You know, maybe there is a good reason why hedgehogs & Rahkshi shouldn't talk. Manic: I don't get it, Jackson. Why didn't you pull some of that scary Piraka stuff on Robotnik, you know, throttle him, lay siege Robotropolis, grind his bones to make his bread, you know, the whole Piraka trip. Jackson Piraka: (chomping on an onion) Oh, you know what, maybe I could've decaptitated him & his entire empire & put their heads on a pike, gut their knives, cut open their spleens & drink their fluids. Does that sound good to you? Manic: (gulps) Sorry I ask. Rico Rahkshi: Uhh... No not really no. Jackson Piraka: (as he, Rico & the Hedgehogs enter in a town near the docks) For your information, there's a lot more to Piraka than people think. Sonia: And that example would be? Jackson Piraka: Example? Ok, um... Piraka are like onions. Manic: (sniffs) Whew, they stink. Jackson Piraka: Yes- No! Sonia: Do they make you cry? Jackson Piraka: No! Rico Rahkshi: Oh if you leave them out in the sun, they start to go all brown & start sprouting little white hairs? Jackson Piraka: No! Layers! (Pulling away the layers of the Onions) Onions have layers! Piraka have layers! Onions have layers? You get it, we both have layers! (Threw the onion down & continues on) Rico Rahkshi: Oh, you both have layers. Now I get it. (Sniffs the onion) Whew, not everybody loves onions. (thinks about it for a few) Cake! Everybody loves cakes! Cakes have layers! Jackson Piraka: I don't care what everyone likes! Piraka are not like cakes! (Continues on as he, Rico & the Hedgehogs got on the docks) Sonic: You know what everybody likes, Chilli dogs. Have you met a person that said "Hey, let's get some chilli dogs", "I don't know if I like no chilli dog", "ChillI dogs are delicious"- Jackson Piraka: (annoyed from Rico & the Hedgehogs) No! You dense irritating minature piece of burden! Piraka are like onions! End of story! Bye bye! See you later... (Continues searching for a vacant boat) Rico Rahkshi: (as he Jackson & the Hedgehogs found a vacant ship for them to sail off) Parfaits maybe the most delicious thing on the whole planet. Sonic: No a chilli dog is the most delicious thing on the whole planet. Sonia: You know, I actually agree with Jackson on this one, I think we prefer you humming. Manic: (as the group sailed off) You got a tissue or something? The word parfait maybe sound a bit slobbery. (Montage Music begins to play the Song "I'm On My Way" from the Proclaimers, begin to play as the 5 sailed all day & all night, while the Hedgehogs take the day shift & Jackson & Rico take the night shift on sailing the boat to their destination on where the queen is last seen, which is a lone large island in the middle of the ocean.) (Meanwhile on an island with Sleet and Dingo) Dr. Robotnik: (on communication) Answer me, you fools! Sleet! Dingo! (However, Sleet & Dingo are on a lunch break.) Dingo: Mmmm, tuna fish. My favorite. Sleet: Shut up and eat. Robotnik will be calling soon! Dr. Robotnik: Sleet! Do you hear me!? Answer me or you're bot bait! Dingo: Boy, I must be hungrier than I thought, my stomach is really growling. And it sounds like Robotnik. Sleet: You are so stupid. Dr. Robotnik: Dunderheads! You have 10 seconds to answer me! 10.. Dingo: Me? But I just said.. Sleet: It is Robotnik you moron! Dingo: Where? Dr. Robotnik: 7.. 6.. Sleet: On the communicator! (Tries to find the communicator in the backpack, pulling out a few random stuff) Hold still, you half wit! Dingo: Oh. Dr. Robotnik: 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. (Sleet found the communicator & turns it on just in time) 1! About time, Where were you? Sleet: Uh uh.. Dr. Robotnik: Silence! I assume the hedgehogs and their new friends beleive the rumors. Intellingence reptorts they're on their way. You know the plan: Turn the koopa captain against the fools and get me the Golden Treasure map. Sleet: Brillant plan sir. Sleet out. (Turns off the communicator) Put that in your backpack and let's go find the koopa captain. Dingo: Eh. What's a koopa captain? Sleet: Not what, you dolt. Who. It's who rules these oceans, his name is Captain Joseph. And he and his crew are in for a big Robotnik surprise. He's tough and espacilly known for his.. (Sleet & Dingo accidently falls through a pit) TRAAAAAAAAPS! (Sleet & Dingo crashes down as they hit the bottom of the pit) (Later) Captain Joseph: Imbeciles! You got some nerve setting foot onto my ship without an invitation. (Sleet & Dingo were tied up back to back together on a rotating rotissuer over a fire place) Dingo: But.. but.. Captain Joseph: Don't talk back to me! I'LL FIX THAT ADDITUDE PROBLEM OF YE'S! Dingo: You're gonna eat us? Captain Joseph: Eat you? Me? No, no. Sleet: Good. Captain Joseph: (Whistles for Gulp) Gulp: (Roars) Sleet and Dingo: (Screams) Captain Joseph: But Gulp will. Gulp: Delicous landlubbers. Raz: Hold on, they're not done cooking yet. Sleet: You got us all wrong, Mr. Joseph. We are your friends Captain Joseph: Of course! All my friends sneak onto my ship. I don't think so! Sleet: No! You don't understand! We're here to stop the real invaders. Three hedgehogs and a Piraka! I can prove it! Captain Joseph: How? Sleet: Look in my pocket, (Captain Joseph picks up a remote) Press that button. Dingo: (getting sweaty as he is near the fire) Er, Sleet.. Sleet: Shut up! The red button. Dingo: SLEET! Sleet: Put a cork in it, Dingface! Check it out. (Joseph presses the button revealing to be a hologram) Sonic (Hologram): Gotta cruise, dudes. We gotta find that Golden Treasure Map before that dopey pirate leader Captain Joseph gets us. Jackson Piraka (Hologram): And just who is this Captain Joseph anyway? He sounds like a real challenge. And why would you say he's stupid? He might be a tricky one if your planning to stop him. Besides, I'm only trying to get my swamp back! Sonia (Hologram): You are not often right, Piraka. But on this occasion I agree. Come Manic. Manic: (Hologram): We are more cleaver than that dumb Joseph guy. Jackson Piraka (Hologram): What did I say about calling him "stupid". And that's Jackson. (The Hologram ends) Sleet: (sweating from the fire) M-Mr. Joseph? We're geting a little warm here. If you don't mind.. Eh. Captain Joseph: So those lazy landlubbers want MY Golden Treasure Map, eh? Well, they'll have to get past me and my crew! Alright, wolf faces you're free to go. (Frees Sleet & Dingo) This time, but you must leave the ship now! Sleet: An amiable deal, my friend. We'll be off the ship faster than you can say "Sonic the Hedgehog". Gulp: Aww, Captain.. Captain Joseph: Sorry, Gulp. but cheer up, I hear that those seadogs are on your menu. (To his crew) Grab your weapons mates! Pirates: ARRR! Captain Joseph: Not a spoon, Flynn, you idiot. Flynn: Oh. (Switches to a knife) Captain Joseph: Follow me! (Captain Joseph and his crew went to find Sonic, Manic, Sonia, and Jackson. Not noticing Gulp is still growling at Sleet and Dingo.) Dingo: Nice dino.. (Gulp threatens them) ..Arrgh! Sleet: Outta here! (He & Dingo quickly runs away from Gulp, escaping out of the pirate ship) Dingo: Arrrgh! (Gulp notices the hologram projector & accidently eats it, when it sneezes a hologram is projected from the nostrils of his nose) Sonic (Hologram): (damaged We gotta find those Golden Maps. Gotta find those Golden Maps. (With Jackson, Rico & the Hedgehogs) (The 5 are seen brought ashore on an island & begins searching.) Rico Rahkshi: (as he, Jackson & the hedgehogs got off the boat) Man, that was one big tropical island. Jackson Piraka: Yeah whatever. Listen, let's just get this over with & finding your mother so we can get my Swamp back as the Oracle promised. Sonic: Chill dude. I still can't believe that the Resistance chose you guys as the Freedom Fighters' Champion after all that wild action going on. Sonia: I still can't believe it either. But you & your friend did help us destroy most of the Swatbots. Manic: Yeah dudes, you guys are on fire. Jackson Piraka: Hey, I was only trying to bring Robotnik down so I can get my swamp back. Sonic: Is the swamp all that you care about? We dont want you running off doing something crazy like that again. Jackson Piraka: Alright, you know what? All I want was solitude from everyone, OK?! Have you ever noticed how many angry mobs I've scared off? Have you even noticed how many Swatbots patrols I've taken out before I met Rico, you 3 hedgehogs & your little troop came along? Rico Rahkshi: Yeah, he even saved my life. I owe my life to Jackson. How come they didn't see me as a threat? I'm just a friendly Rahkshi with a double bladed staff. Sonic: Then why did our mother lead us to you? Jackson Piraka: (is a bit baffled & begins to think about for a bit) ... (The island then began to shake as Captain Joseph lands in front of them with his crew at his side.) Manic: What's happening? Whoa, dude. You nailed that landing. I give it a 10! Captain Joseph: Hedgehog theives! Jackson Piraka: First of all, I'm a Piraka & he's a Rahkshi. (Points to Rico) And Second, Finally this is what I call a challenge. (Readies his Zamor Launcher & Chainsaw Blade) Rico Rahkshi: (readies his Double-Bladed Staff) Uh Jackson, I don't think these guys came out to play with us at all. Jackson Piraka: (to Joseph) Alright, who are you people? My name is Jackson Piraka & you are...? Captain Jospeh: I am Captain Joseph Koopa, Master of the Seas! (Takes out his pirate sword) You're all after my Golden Treasure Map! But my crew and I will make sure you're all dead! Pirates: ARRRR! Sonic: Chill, Captain. We're not theives! (Looks at Manic) Well, mostly we're not. Anyway... Captain Joseph: (Growls and charges towards Sonic) Sonic: Huh? (Got charged into and falls back) Oof! Nice to meet you too! Captain Joseph: I hate theives! Rico Rahkshi: Wait, can't we talk something out?! Jackson Piraka: (rams at Joseph with his robotic strength) Hey, why don't you back off, pal! Captain Joseph: How about you get out of MY oceans before I burn you all to a crisp! (Breathes fire at Jackson and the Hedgehogs) Jackson Piraka: Duck! (barely dodges out of the way with Rico & the Hedgehogs) Sonic: Someone's a bit overheated. Captain Joseph: (To his crew) ATTACK!!! (The pirates then charged at Jackson, Rico and The Hedgehogs.) Jackson Piraka: Oh now it is so on! Sonia: Jackson! Wait! Maybe we can reason with him and his crew. Jackson Piraka: Reason? Reason how? Rico Rahkshi: Oh we don't know, try to tell the real reason what's going on here? Sonic: Then prepare yourselves, here they come! (Begins spindashes at the Pirates, even using the Super Sonic Triple Spin at the Pirates) Jackson Piraka: Sorry, I don't do reasoning! Action speaks louder than words... (His eyes glows bright) And action they shall get! (Charges forward at Joseph with a heavy tackle, clashing his Chainsaw Blade at Joseph's Pirate Sword, while open fires his Zamor Launcher, at the Pirates) Rico: (tries to block off the pirate attacks with his double bladed staff) Sonic: You guys can jump in anytime, y'know. Manic: Ah, we knew you got it covered. Sonia: This time we're gonna reason with him. (Notices Joseph is gone) Where'd he go? Rico Rahkshi: I don't know! I was busy with the other pirates! Sonic: Guess Super Spin was a little too much for him. Sonic, Manic and Sonia: Huh? (Captain Joseph is seen using his Death Shell Tornado Spin in the ground.) Manic: I would bet... NOT! Sonia: Listen, koopa guy! We aren't here to steal anything! We're here to find Queen Aleena! Manic: Whoa, maybe that worked. Sonic: Hey, sis. What are your feelings telling you? Sonia: (felt the mini vibrations getting closer) Err.. That we better LEAVE! (The group quickly hurries out of the way from an emerging Joseph) Captain Joseph: You're LYING!!! (Gargatuar Pirate then prepares to slam his dead shark at Jackson, Rico and the Hedgehogs.) Jackson Piraka: (barely dodges out of the way with Rico & the Hedgehogs) And you're loud! Shut up! (Charges forward & open fires Zamor Spheres at the Gargatuar Pirate's knees) Rico Rahkshi: (blocking off the pirate sword attacks with his double bladed staffs) Jackson! This is getting really intense, can we please just end this by confessing these guys about the real reason before were shark bait?! Jackson Piraka: (slashes at the pirate's swords) I told you, I never back down from a fight! Sonic: I'll handle this. Sonia: Sure! Why not? You've done such a superb job so far. (Sonic uses his spin attack to disorientate Captain Joseph.) Sonic: One more time. (Captain Joseph avoids the 2nd attack by digging a hole in soil.) Sonic: Come back and fight, Turtle-Butt! Captain Joseph: Lying Hedgehogs and Pirakas! THEIVES! (Emerges from the ground) Sonia: Okay, I've had enough. (Activates her medallion and shoots at a tree branch and falls close to Captain Joseph who is finished messing around.) Captain Joseph: That's it! You all left me no choice, but to unleash my curse!! But first.. (Takes his sword and cuts a rope that activates a trap in which Sonia, Rico and Manic fall.) Sonic: Hang on guys! Here I... Waaah! (Grabs the edge) Yes! (Sees Captain Joseph) No! (Captain Joseph then breaks the tip of soil which Sonic is holding on to, then Sonic falls down the pit.) Jackson Piraka: Sonic! (To Joseph) What'd you done to them, you quack?! Captain Joseph: Goodbye, Bilgrats.(Turns to Jackson) And as for you, I shall unleash my curse on YOU! Jackson Piraka: Bring it! (Rams at Joseph with all his robotic might) (The moon comes out and Captain Joseph turns into a huge pirate monster) Jackson Piraka: What the...?! Captain Joseph: You best start believing in ghost stories, Piraka.. You're in one. (Punches Jackson hard, knocking him out cold.) Jackson Piraka: (blacks out from the heavy attack) Unpleasent... (We can see that in the pit, Rico had used his twin blade staff to hang on within the edges of the inside of the pit.) Rico: (in the dark, with Sonia & Manic hanging on) Jackson! Are you ok up there? Jackson! (Panicking) JACKSON! (Rico's voice echoes throughout the dark pits.) Sonic: Ooh, ah, ooh! Ah... (Lands and gets stuck.) Huh? (Strains) Hah! That's it. You're toast, Captain Turtle Butt! Outta here! (Meanwhile with Rico, Sonia and Manic) Rico: (banging on a big door) Let me out of here! I gotta save my buddy! (Somehow knocks the door down) (Manic heard a monster growling) Manic: Someone looks hungry. Gulp: That's right, seadogs! (Licks his lips) Rico: (readies his double bladed staff) Nice doggy, nice doggy! (On Captain Joseph's ship) (All of Captain Joseph's crew were looking at Jackson who was tied to a mast) Flynn: Hello. Captain Joseph: What are you all looking at?! Back to work! (All the pirates returned to work.) Jackaon Piraka: (beginning to wake up) (groans in pain) Augh, my robotic head. What's all this about? (Noticing Captain Joseph, trying to move, but he is tied to a mast) You again?! Explain yourself, you oversized tortoise! Captain Joseph: Why, Piraka. I thought you never asked, My crew and I have been searching for the Golden Treasure of Unimaginable Power. But since you and those bilgrats are after my Golden Treasure Map, I'm afriad I must send you to where no landlubber will ever escape from... DAVY JONE'S LOCKER!!! Jackson Piraka: Whoa whoa whoa, time out! Golden Treasure? What in the actually heck are you even talking about? I never even heard of that said treasure! Were already on a quest, only helping these 3 "bilgrats" of mine looking for someone so I can get my swamp back! Captain Joseph: You are beginning to get on me, if you don't tell me why, you'll never see that disgusting swamp of yours ever again! Crush: Captain, I hear the blue hedgehog coming this way. Captain Joseph: Crew! Make sure this swamp loving scoundrel does not escape, I'll take care of that blue rodent meself! Pirates: Aye! (Captain Joseph jumps off his ship and runs into the island's jungle, leaving his crew to guard Jackson.) Jackson Piraka: Your talking about my home, you good for nothing blame gamer! (Sighs) Fine, I had a royal promise to make with the queen & the oracle & I'm going to keep it. (noticing his weapons are held guard & checking the ropes that he is tied in, while looking around, getting an idea as he secretly uses the spikes of his spine & arms to secretly saw the ropes to free himself, while hiding it while he moves back & forth) (in thought: It may take some time, but I'm gonna give this Koopa a piece of my mind. I just had to keep quiet.) (With Sleet and Dingo) Sleet: That koopa is dumber than you, Dingo! Dingo: Thanks. Sleet: Then again, maybe not. I bet those hedgehogs and the piraka are history by now! Come on, we have to go down the river to get to the Golden Treasure Map. Dingo: In what? (Sleet transforms Dingo into a boat and pushes it into the water) Dingo: I HAD to ask. (Elsewhere in the underground cave, Sonia, Rico, and Manic were trying to fight back against Gulp, but he was too strong.) Gulp: I've waited forever for this feast of bilgrats! (Readies his laser cannons) I've always liked my scallywags EXTRA CRISPY! (Gulp fires his lasers from his cannons) Rico Rahkshi: (dodging the best he can while suddenly blasting yellow beams from the blades of his Double Bladed Staff, aiming at the cannons & the stomach of Gulp) Whoa! Suddenly we're in the mood for a barbeque! Gulp: (Suddenly gets sick from the blasts of Rico's Double Bladed Staff) Ooh, my stomach. Rico Rahkshi: Did I do that? (Checking on the Gulp's stomach) Manic: Wait, he has a stomach ache. Rico Rahkshi: And it speaks?! Sonia: There's something you don't see everyday. (Back with Jackson Piraka) Jackson Piraka: (secretly break out of the ropes & quietly rush down to the Magazine of the ship to find all the barrels of gun powder & the Cannons, before getting an idea on how to sink the Pirate Ship & get to Sonic really fast) (Back with Sonic) Sonic: This is the place! Whoa. Hellooooo? Here goes nothin'... Captain Joseph: (Raising his sword at Sonic) Tell me Sonic, do you fear death? Sonic: (get himself ready while hoping Jackson Piraka would return to help out soon) Not exactly. What's your point, Croc Top? Captain Joseph: You're annoying shipmates are now held captive, therefore you have nobody to protect you. Sonic: Well, where's your crew now? Captain Joseph: DO NOT MOCK MY CREW! Sonic: What? It's not my fault you found your Crew at the bottom of the barrel. (A cannon shot was heard from the distance as Jackson Piraka launched himself out of the cannon at top speed, hollering as he tackles at Captain Joseph with such force) Sonic: ?! (sidestepping out of the way) Sorry to ask captain, but think you can fly? Jackson Piraka: (as he is launched out of the cannon, screaming) JOOOSEEEPH... (Rams at Captain Joseph Koopa at full force) KOOOOPAAAAAA...! Sonic: I know somehow he can. (Rushing forward to Jackson & Joseph) Captain Joseph: (Got tackled) AUGH! WHAT?!?! How did you escaped from my ship?! Jackson Piraka: First off, I have a promise to the Queen, Aleena & I'm going to keep it. Second, never leave a talented hawk behind when it can hide it's claws, for in this case... (shows Joseph that he has sharp spines & spikes) And third, not just escape from your ship... (had hold two cut strings he had pulled, one is to escape & the other is to launch a cannonball into the pirate ship) Sonic: (noticing this & looks at the pirate ship with Joseph) That sneaky Piraka... Jackson Piraka: (gets himself ready) Now, I'm not letting Queen Aleena & her 3 children down because of you! Ready to face us now? Captain Joseph: (Takes out his sword and blunderbuss) You're gonna regret the day you messed with the Master of the Seas!!! (Shoots his blunderbuss) Jackson Piraka: (begins dodging the best he can while he begins clashing his Chainsaw Blade & fires his Zamor Blaster) Sonic: (begins spindashes at Joseph, while trying to spindash underground, trying to ambush at Captain Joseph from underground, bursting from underground) Captain Joseph: Tell me, ye scurvy seadogs. Can you do THIS? (Turns invisible like Kaptain K.Rool, and scratchs Sonic and Jackson's cheeks causing them to bleed a bit.) Jackson Piraka: (seeing the footprints appearing in the sand & gets an idea) No, but instead... (quickly tosses many handfuls of sand everywhere at Joseph) Sonic: Can you do this instead? (Begins spinning around, carrying a lot of sand to create a sandstorm at Joseph to try & help Jackson null Joseph's invisibility with sand) Captain Joseph: No! My invisibility! Now I'm in the mood to kill both of you! (The moon comes out again causing Captain Joseph to turn into his cursed monster form again) Sonic: Whoa! Captain Joseph: (Summons zombies with bombs) Here your journey ends, NOW! (The zombies lit their bombs and threw all of them) Jackson Piraka: Not on your life...! Now Sonic! (Jackson Piraka & Sonic quickly dodges with Sonic's super speed, with Sonic carrying Jackson to dodge the bombs at high speed, to run circles around Joseph while spindashing at the zombies & at Joseph, while Jackson begins to aim & rapidfire blasts at the bombs to make them explode in mid-air with explosive force.) "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes